currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiss 100 franc coin
Switzerland |years= *1925 *1934 (commemorative)NumisMasterSwitzerland – CoinFacts WikiSwitzerland 1934-B 100 francs – CoinFacts Wiki *1939 (commemorative) *1986–1987 (commemorative) *1998–2000 (commemorative) |mass= *32.25 g (1925) *22.58 g (1998–2000) |diameter= *34 mm (1925) *27.8 mm (1998–2000) |composition= *Gold (1925, 1934, 1939, 1998–2000) *Platinum (1986–1987)Heritage Auctions |shape= round |alignment= *coin (1925-1939) *medallic (1998-2000) |obverse= * (1925) *Standing person with a rifle, "Tir Federal Fribourg", year (1934) *Kneeling man with a rifle, "Eidgenössisches Schützenfest in Luzern", year (1939) * and his son, "Einlösbar am Wilhelm Tell Schiessen Altdorf", year (1986–1987) *Helvetic coin, "1798, 1998" (1998) *Early Swiss franc "1848, 1998" (1998) *"Fete des Vignerons Vevey", year (1999) *Infant, "Anno Domini Jesu Christi", year (2000) |reverse= *Swiss cross, value, year (1925) *Coat of arms of Fribourg, value (1934) *Coat of arms of Switzerland and cantons, rifles, value (1986–1987) *25 squares with Swiss crosses, value, year (1998) *"Confoederatio Helvetica", value, year, grapes, animal (1999) *"Helvetia", value, year (2000) }} The 100 franc coin was issued by Switzerland in 1925 for the Latin Monetary Union. Afterward, the value has been used in the making of commemorative coins and Shooting thaler coins. History 1925 issue The first 100 franc coin issued by the Swiss Confederation was minted in 1925 during Switzerland's involvement with the Latin Monetary Union. This coin, composed of gold, was considered as Vreneli in the country. It weighed 32.25 grams and had a diameter of 34 millimeters. The obverse displayed , the personification of Switzerland. The reverse displayed the Swiss cross above the value, year, and a . Only 5000 of these coins were minted, but the National Bank of Switzerland destroyed about 1200 specimens, so only 3800 exist now. 1934 shooting thaler During 1934, a was occurring in , which led to the minting of two commemorative shooting thalers at two different values, 5 francs and 100 francs. These coins were composed of gold and had a mass of 25.9 grams. The obverse of the coin displayed a shield with the design of the coat of arms of the Canton of Fribourg, the value, and the legend, "BON DE 5Fr REMBOURSABLE AVANT LE 31 AOUT 1934" ("Good for five francs reimbursable before August 31, 1934"). The reverse displayed a standing rifleman with the legend, "Tir Federal Fribourg 1934". Only 2000 of these coins, which were produced at the Bern Mint, were minted. 1939 shooting thaler During 1939, another Schützenfest occurred, but this time in . Both 5 and 100 franc coins were minted for the occasion. Like its predecessor, it was composed of gold. The obverse of the coin displayed a kneeling rifleman with the legend "Eidgenössisches Schützenfest in Luzern" ("federal shooting festival in Lucerne") and the year. The reverse displayed the text "Einer für Alle Alle für Einen" ("All for one, one for all") and "Einlösbar bis 31 August 1939" (redeemable until August 31, 1939). About 6000 of these coins were minted. 1980s commemorative coin From 1986 to 1987, Swissmint minted a coin commemorating and the . The coin was the first, and only to date, platinum coin issued by the Swiss Confederation. The coin's obverse displays the coat of arms of Switzerland and 23 of its , two rifles, and the coin's fineness. The reverse of the coin displays the with the inscription, "Einlösbar am Wilhelm Tell Schiessen Altdorf" and "1291, 1991". 1998 commemorative coins .]] 's federal statehood.]] In 1998, two more 100 franc coins were minted. The first coin commemorated the 200th anniversary of the Helvetic Republic. It was designed by Swiss engraver Werner Jeker. The coin's obverse displayed a coin of the Helvetic Republic along with two crosses at its sides and the years, "1798, 1998". The reverse displayed a five-by-five grid with Swiss crosses in each part, along with the legend, "Helvetia", the year, and the value of the coin. The second of the two coins commemorated the 150th anniversary of Switzerland becoming a federal state. This coin was also designed by Werner Jeker. Its obverse features an early coin of the Swiss franc with crosses at its side and the years, "1848, 1998". The reverse displayed the same design as the other coin. Both of the coins were composed of 90% gold and 10% copper, had a mass of 22.58 grams, a diameter of 27.8 millimeters, and a mintage of 2500 coins. 1999 commemorative coin During 1999, another commemorative coin was minted by Swissmint. The coin, which was composed of 90% gold and 10% copper, just like its predecessor, was issued on the occasion of the in . The coin was designed by engraver, Gaspar Delachaux. On its obverse, a small is displayed eating with a legend, "Fete Des Vignerons Vevey 1999" ("Festival of Wine, Vevey, 1999"). The reverse displayed the fox looking up at grapes, along with the value and state title of Switzerland ("Confoederatio Helvetica"). The coin had a weight of 22.58 grams and a diameter of 27.8 millimeters. Only 3000 of these coins were issued. 2000 commemorative coin In 2000, Swissmint minted the most current 100 franc coin of Switzerland. It commemorated 2000 years since the beginning of and . Just like most its other predecessors, the coin was composed of gold (90% gold, 10% copper). It was designed by Swiss engraver and , Kurt Sigrist. The obverse of the coin displays an , referring to Jesus Christ, with the legend, "Anno Domini Jesu Christi" and year of minting, while the reverse displayed the value, state title ("Helvetia"), and year of minting. The coin had a mass of 22.58 grams and a diameter of 27.8 millimeters. Only 3000 copies of this coin were issued. References Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with German inscriptions Category:Coins with Latin inscriptions Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Platinum Category:Round coins Category:Swiss franc